


In snow

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Косплей оригинального персонажа из вселенной Borderlands
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж от WTF Borderlands 2021





	In snow

[ ](https://imgbox.com/2bXvTddj.png)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/huPBC8Xb.png)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/BT30bngw.png)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/ruQfZE3N.png)

[](https://imgbox.com/DATLYWVC.png)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/ZZE2F1IR.jpg)


End file.
